Unexpected Reunions
by perscribo
Summary: Post-Season 5. She had left for Maluku and he had left for Afghanistan. What if Brennan and Booth's reunion months later did not take place back home in DC but in the war zone of Afghanistan? Would things have turned out differently? Story complete!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. I really wish I did though.

 ** _I've been re-watching older seasons and this plot bunny came to me. What if Brennan and Booth's reunion at the start of season 6 took place in Afghanistan instead? I've written stories set around this time in the show, I know, but I couldn't help it. When a story idea grips me, I just have to get it out. Other than the Hannah story-line, I thought this was a brilliant point in the B &B story._**

 ** _This was also not inspired by David's new show. I haven't decided if I want to watch it. Right now, I'm leaning on no. I still can't bear to see him as anyone other than Booth and with anyone else other than Brennan._**

 ** _So much for the lengthy A/N._**

 ** _Here we go. This is my alternative "what if" story. Set in Afghanistan, a different take on what happened months after the season 5 finale and our heroes left for opposite ends of the world._**

The lone Black Hawk flew through the clear blue sky, making its approach to Bagram Airfield. Other than the pilot and co-pilot, it carried three US Army Rangers, all looking forward to a hot meal and shower back at base. Team leader Sergeant Major Seeley Booth watched as the arid dessert landscape flew by below him. As the helicopter made its approach towards base he took the time to gather his thoughts, reflecting on the mission his team had just completed in preparation for mission debrief with his Commanding Officer.

The mission had been a success by his standards. It had been completed with no casualties from his team and they had completed the sole objective that had been set out for them by the CO. The mission had been an unusual one but it had come straight from Pentagon. A recent drone strike had allegedly taken out known terrorist leader Ahmed Al Kadir, responsible for orchestrating multiple terror attacks worldwide. The powers that be wanted confirmation of his death. An elite team was needed to infiltrate the town where the drone strike had taken place, recovering the human remains that were supposedly Al Kadir and bringing them back to Bagram where a forensic expert, hand-picked by the CIA, would confirm the death of the wanted terrorist. Booth's CO, who was well aware of what he did in the FBI before his return to the Army, instantly knew that Booth was the right man to lead such a team for the job at hand.

While this had not been what he signed up to do, Booth knew his Commanding Officer was right and he was in no position to question his CO or the Pentagon. He chose five of his skilled and trusted men and together they had infiltrated the small town swarming with angry insurgents, retrieved the human remains and got out. Alive. Booth personally oversaw the recovery of the remains to Brennan's exacting standards. He knew that if she had witnessed what he had done, she would have been proud. The thought of Brennan sent a stab of pain to his heart. He had not seen her in seven months. He missed her, more than he would admit to himself. Their time apart, rather than attenuating, had intensified his feelings for her.

The helicopter's rough landing jolted him out of his reverie. Booth jumped out of the Black Hawk, watching as the two soldiers under his command carefully transferred their precious cargo into the waiting Humvee that would drive them across the base to the medical facility where the CIA's forensic expert was waiting. Their mission was highly classified, news of the death of one of the most wanted terrorists in the world would only be released after confirmation of his death.

The short drive across base ended at the medical facility with Booth once again watching like a hawk as the black body bag containing human remains was carefully unloaded from the Humvee. Booth had been given instructions not to use the main entrance but to deliver the remains to the back of the medical facility, away from prying eyes and any possible journalists scouring the base for a juicy story. Booth let out a defeated sigh as he slung his rifle over his shoulder, starting towards the back entrance. He reminded himself that this was Afghanistan, not America. He was resigned to the fact that the forensic expert was probably some old, fat, balding man with thick glasses. Not the forensic expert he had wanted so badly to see. She, was in some jungle halfway across the world.

As Booth led his men around the corner of the nondescript building, he spotted a lone figure standing at the back entrance, facing away from the approaching trio of soldiers. The figure was unmistakably female. A slither of hope started to bubble and rise in his chest. As far as he knew, there weren't many female forensic experts to begin with that the CIA would entrust with a task of such significance, but one who was willing to travel to a war zone? Working in such an environment would not have been new to her and one could hardly blame him for jumping to the conclusion that the person waiting was very possibly his partner whom he had missed dearly. He had spent so much time with her in the past, observing her, studying her movements, he knew he could recognise her anywhere, even from behind. _Could it be?_

Booth took another step forward just as the figure turned. She was looking down, checking the time impatiently on her wrist watch. He stopped in his tracks, causing Corporal Higgins behind him to almost walk into him. _It was her!_ His eyes travelled the length of her, surveying her body. Her skin had become more tanned by her work under the hot Maluku sun. She had cut her hair and wore it in a shorter ponytail. A snuggly fit khaki tee hugged her body, telling him subtly that she had lost weight. Her slim legs were hidden inside baggy cargo pants and matching boots. No matter, his mind brought back images of those long legs that seemed to go on for miles.

Booth whipped off his helmet, wiping at the sweat on his brow with his forearm. He wasn't entirely sure if he was hallucinating from dehydration. He had missed her so much, it wasn't a stretch to think his mind would conjure her up out of the hot dessert sand. But she was there. Standing before his eyes, his heart stopped beating and he forgot to breathe.

Brennan checked her watch for a third time. The elite team that she had been promised to deliver her human remains were late. Not so top-notch if they couldn't even be punctual. While she understood that this was a war zone, she also understood that she had very little time to accomplish the task set before her and that knowledge added to her irritation. She was unrivalled in her field and when two CIA agents in black suits showed up at her dig site in Maluku requesting for her expertise, she found it difficult to turn them down. She had been briefed on what the Director of the CIA wanted her to do on the plane and had only found out that the plane she was on was bound for Afghanistan then.

While she knew that there was a chance that she could meet Booth, she knew that given her short five-day deadline and the fact that Booth could be anywhere in Afghanistan, the odds of her actually getting to meet him would be slim at best. While in Maluku, she had thrown herself into her work, trying her utmost to forget the simmering of feelings for him she had been experiencing for quite some time. That night after their session with Sweets to correct the errors in his book, Booth had proposed that they try being together. But she had been so very afraid. Afraid to lose his friendship and the one person she cared for more than anyone else in the world should their relationship fail. So she did what she had done all her life as part of her inbuilt defence mechanism. She had pushed him away. She didn't know how to be in a relationship and she didn't want to risk hurting him and losing that precious friendship in the process.

But those pesky feelings she tried to avoid persisted. They had felt exhilaratingly novel, yet scary and annoying at the same time. The gravedigger trial had worn her out and she worried constantly for his well-being. Mentally and emotionally drained, her default escape mechanism kicked in again and she started a chain of events that saw them parting ways and travelling to opposite ends of the world. But now, as she looked up from checking the time on her watch, circumstance had reunited them again. She froze, her heart beating wildly in her chest. She was reminded of just how much he meant to her and her heart while fluttering, ached in an almost good way.

She could recognise him anywhere. His acromia that she had always been attracted to stood out proudly as they always did. He looked gaunt and he wore what looked like a two-day old stubble on his chin. His face was dirty, smeared with grime and dust. In one gloved-hand he gripped his helmet tightly, as he ran his other hand through his dark hair. He wore a look of shock on his face. Clearly, he had not been told she would be there. She offered him a small, tentative smile. His response was to immediately smile back. A charm smile so dazzling that it could have lit up a darkened room.

"What's the hold-up Sarge?" Corporal Higgins asked, unsure of why they had stopped.

"Nothing." Booth replied. Somehow his feet seemed to be moving of their own accord and he fought every fibre in his being not to run up to her and throw his arms round her. It felt like forever to close the short distance between them, but he was finally face to face with her again after seven months apart.

"Booth." Her voice sounded like sweet music to his ears.

"Bones. It's… it's really good to see you." His face betraying his joy at seeing her.

"What, you two know each other?" Corporal Higgins asked.

"Corporal. Weren't you told not to speak unless I said you could?" Booth whipped his head round, annoyed.

"Sorry Sir." Corporal Higgins lowered his gaze apologetically.

"I was told expect you half an hour earlier. My time here is limited. I'd like to get to work as soon as possible." She was all business and it felt like a knife to his heart. Didn't she miss him just as he missed her?

"Right." If she wanted to maintain strictly professional decorum, he could too. "You heard Dr Brennan, get those remains inside."

"This way." Brennan swiped at the keypad with the access card round her neck and pushed open the back door, leading them to the first door to their right. Booth pushed on one side of the double doors, while Brennan pushed the other, together holding the doors open while Booth's men entered what appeared to be an autopsy room, similar to the one Cam had at the Jeffersonian.

"If you could help me place the body bag on the table and leave it unopened there?"

"Yes Ma'am."

The soldiers placed the bag gently on the cold, metal table as instructed.

Booth stepped out of the room, allowing the doors to close behind him. If she wasn't happy to see him, he did not want to witness her displeasure. A part of him still could not quite believe that she was actually there in Afghanistan. His first thoughts were for her safety. They had frequent rocket attacks from insurgents from outside the base. Some of the rockets they fired had managed to travel over the high walls and barbed wires surrounding the base, injuring servicemen in the process. His men exited the room, interrupting his thoughts.

Addressing them Booth commanded, "You're free to go. I'll finish up the paperwork."

"Thank you Sir." Both soldiers glad for a moment to themselves after a gruelling two days away.

Booth watched as his men walked down the hallway, disappearing from view. Booth knocked before entering the autopsy room. Brennan was busy unzipping the body bag. He unslung his rifle from his shoulder, gently resting it against the wall. There was no need for weapons of violence now. He rounded the autopsy table, stopping infront of her.

"I umm… I need you to sign this." Booth fished out a folded piece of paper from the front pocket of his army fatigues. "You know this dude on the table is a big deal and… you know, chain of custody." He hated being nervous around her. It felt unnatural.

"Of course." Brennan unfolded the paper, placed it on the steel autopsy table and signed on it before handing it back to Booth.

"Thanks. I told my guys to recover the remains just the way I know you would want them to. Not that I knew I would be delivering them to you. I thought it would be some old bald guy."

"I'm sure you and your men did a good job in recovering the remains. I'm the best in my field Booth, of course the Director of the CIA would request for me."

"Right." Booth smiled cautiously. Good to know she hadn't changed. "I guess I'll go now. Leave you to your work."

"Yes that would be wise. I was given a very tight deadline and I'm not to have any help."

"I'm sure it's not a problem for Dr Temperance Brennan." Her name rolled off his tongue. He loved her name. Temperance. But he loved calling her Bones even more. He had not said that name in too long.

"You're right it's not. Nonetheless, I would like to concentrate on my work."

Again, she hadn't changed in that aspect.

"Yeah, I'll be going now." Booth turned to leave, his back to her as he stepped towards the doors.

"Booth! Wait."

He turned round, just as she collided into him, flinging her arms around his neck. His shocked brain had only a second to fathom what was happening before instincts took over and he wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her ever so slightly off the ground. She buried her face into the crook of his neck as he turned his head slightly towards her, her hair tickling his nose. He inhaled deeply, she smelled like home. In his arms, she felt lighter than he remembered.

"I wasn't sure if it was appropriate to embrace in front of the soldiers under your command." Brennan explained as he set her back on her feet. Her eyes studying his face, they stood, still in each other's arms. The smile on her face so bright it rivalled the one he wore when he first saw her earlier.

"Yeah it wouldn't have been." Booth quirked a smile. Like a healing balm, her hug had soothed the pain in his heart.

"I really have to get started on the remains now."

"Don't let me stop you," he replied. "Besides I have to go report to my CO. And I probably smell really bad. I need a shower. It's been two days since… but you didn't need to know that."

Brennan inhaled exaggeratedly, then crinkled her nose. "You should definitely take a shower," she teased as she moved back to her spot by the autopsy table, snapping on a pair of rubber gloves.

Booth had missed everything about her, including her teasing. Being around her was addictive and he wanted more. "Listen Bones, I know you're real busy and all but… maybe tonight, after I'm done with my report and if you have the time, we could have dinner? I won't mind if it's late."

"Yes, I find the thought of a meal with you rather appealing." She smiled.

Booth's heart raced happily. He wasn't sure where he stood with her, but she was physically here with him after not being for seven months and that was enough for now.

"Great." Booth smiled back. "I'll see you later Bones."

He turned just as he did moments earlier, his back to her as he picked up his rifle, slinging it over his shoulder. He turned his head to look at her one more time, as if afraid this was all a dream and she would vanish once he woke up. She glanced up at him from the remains with a smile.

"It's really good to see you too Booth."

 ** _Any good? Raise your hands, give me a shout out if you think I should continue._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_From the overwhelming number of reviews I got, I take it that the answer to the question I asked is a resounding YES! And so I shall continue on with this story._**

 ** _Normally, I would have my thank you list at this point, but there are simply so many reviews this time round that I'm so sorry I just can't name each and every one of you who took the time to review. I'm just gonna say I'm completely blown away by all your positive words. THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart._**

 ** _There were questions some of you asked, mostly would Hannah be in this story and if there would be any angst. The answer to those questions are yes and depending on how you interpret it. As to which answer is for which question, you'll have to read on to find out. I will say this however, this story is almost all fluff. Almost._**

After parting ways with Brennan, the day went by quicker than it usually did in Afghanistan for Booth. He reported to his CO with a situation report and completed the required paperwork. A much needed shower followed, after which he decided to get some rest on his bunk. There he munched on a protein bar, contemplating the unexpected yet fortuitous turn of events. The anticipation of meeting Brennan for dinner had sent nervous energy coursing through him. His stomach, which was complaining about its lack of adequate nutrition on his way back from the mission, forgot it's apparent malnourished state and stopped grumbling. He wasn't sure how much time he had with her here but was determined to make the most of it. Knowing the CIA, they were unlikely to have much time together at all.

At twenty hundred hours he was back at the medical facility he had left her. Now clean shaven and in a fresh set of army fatigues, Booth tried the same back door he had met Brennan at that morning but the door was firmly locked. The fact comforted him, knowing that security was tight in that building. He entered through the front, walking down hallways leading to the back of the building. There was a lone Private posted at the door to the autopsy room. The rank displayed on Booth's uniform told the Private that he was outranked and the soldier let Booth pass with a salute.

Booth knocked before pushing the door open, taking a step in. Brennan who had earphones on was oblivious to his appearance in the room. Booth folded his arms across his chest, leaning back against the wall next to the door. He took a moment to study the woman who had been his partner. He had done this countless times at the Jeffersonian in the past and he reminded of just how much he missed watching her work. Her gloved hands fingered a large piece of bone with gentle care. His brain brought to mind the word sternum just as she picked up another bone, one who's name escaped him. Her face was a mask of concentration. Now and then she stopped to jot down notes in a binder.

Time passed but he didn't care. She seemed to notice that she had company and looked up.

"Booth." She smiled, pulling the earphones from her ears. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to be reminded of how much I love watching you work."

"You do? You usually complain about how boring my work is."

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder." Booth shrugged. He pointed to his own ears. "Do I need to remind you you're in a war zone? You gotta be on the alert all the time. Your life could depend on it."

"Am I a soldier under your command now?"

Booth didn't detect any irritation in her voice. She was teasing him.

"Just want you to be safe."

"I have a guard posted at the door. Any gunfire or explosions should be louder than the music I'm listening to anyway."

Booth nodded, not quite convinced but deciding to let it go.

"What time is it?" She asked. Her question made him realise that she probably had been working relentlessly since he left her.

"It's a little past eight. Bones, don't tell me you haven't eaten all day?"

Brennan smiled sheepishly. "I've been at this facility since I arrived in Afghanistan early this morning."

Booth wondered why he hadn't noticed her small luggage bag in the corner earlier that morning. "You didn't even have the time to put your things away? Do you even know where your assigned living quarters are?"

"Yes. I was briefed when I arrived. I just haven't had the time to go there yet."

"Bones." Booth groaned. "No wonder you've lost weight. No one to remind you to eat in the Makapu-pu islands huh?"

"It's Maluku."

"Whatever." Booth rounded the autopsy table. "You've had a long flight and you've been working all day. You must be exhausted. Just let me be your partner again, even if it's for a short time. Let me make sure you take care of yourself okay?"

Brennan was about to protest but changed her mind as tiredness suddenly overwhelmed her. "I am tired." She snapped off her gloves as Booth grabbed her luggage bag.

"Let's get you settled in, then I'll take you to dinner. It's not the Founding Fathers but I know this place on base that makes a pretty good vege curry."

"That does sound very appealing. But I'd like to get showered and changed into clean clothes first if you don't mind."

"I don't mind." He could have waited his entire life for her.

An hour later, Brennan sat next to Booth at a small restaurant on base. Other military personnel and contractors mingled around in the tiny space, enjoying their time off duty.

"Good huh?" Booth asked as he watched Brennan dig into her vegetable curry.

"Yes. But I might be a little biased, given that I'm feeling ravenous. I think this is the first meal I've had since yesterday."

"Bones… you promised me you'd take care of yourself."

"I did take care of myself. This was an exception."

"So you haven't told me what you're doing here." Booth said as he scooped a spoonful of rice into this mouth.

"I thought you knew given that your team was sent to recover the remains for me. What I'm doing here is highly classified." Her voice dropped to a whisper as she leaned towards Booth, her face inches from his. "I'm here to confirm if the set of human remains in the medical facility belong to terrorist Ahmed Al Kadir."

Booth could smell her intoxicating perfume as she spoke. His arms itched to hold her. Oblivious to the emotions she was evoking in him, she continued, "Since the CIA does not have records of his DNA on file, the only way to confirm if he was indeed killed in the drone strike is for me to ID the remains based on comparison of known video recordings and photographs against anatomical and bone markers."

"And the CIA, they had to choose you? You're not the only forensic anthropologist in the world. I mean this is a war zone. They can't just kidnap you from Indonesia and insert you here. It's not safe."

Brennan rolled her eyes at his over-protectiveness. "I assume you don't have much of a choice when the Director of the CIA requests for your help. He did say it was a matter of national security," she dipped her naan bread into the curry as she continued speaking, "and I wasn't kidnapped. I came willingly."

"Right." Presenting her with an offer she couldn't refuse seemed to amount to kidnap but he kept that thought to himself.

"I was only given a maximum of five days to identify the remains Booth. I don't have an intern or the equipment I would normally have at the Jeffersonian. The situation does present a challenge, but you know I do enjoy a challenge."

"Yeah I know you do." Booth looked her in the eyes, his voice serious. "Look, the important CIA stuff aside, this is a war zone and we do get frequent rocket attacks. I need you to promise me you won't wander off base. And try to keep between the medical facility and your quarters okay? If you need anything I'll get it for you. Don't wander around base, especially not at night. And promise me you'll eat? The food here isn't great but it's still food."

"You're not my partner anymore Booth."

Her words stung but he knew she was merely stating a fact.

"I may not be your partner now, but I'm still your friend. And I'd hate to see anything happen to you."

Brennan smiled. She loathed to admit it but it was nice to have him fussing over her again. Somehow in the midst of their conversation, their hands had come to rest next to each other on the table. The contact between their skin seemed to burn with the weight of unspoken words and the unwanted feelings she had tried to bury tugged at heart again. They shared a moment. What she now knew Angela referred to as an eye-sex moment. The rest of the world faded away and they were lost in the depths of each other's eyes.

"Okay I promise." She broke their silence.

Booth grinned. "That's my girl!"

"Your girl?"

"You know, you were my partner so…" he bumped her shoulder playfully, eliciting a giggle from her.

"I missed you Bones." He said softly, his voice now serious.

"I missed you too Booth."

There was hope yet. She had rejected him before but deep down inside he hoped that their time apart had made her rethink his proposal and maybe make her more open to the possibility of a relationship between them.

"So tell me, what was it like in the Maka- whatever islands?"

"I know you say that on purpose to annoy me." Brennan took a sip out of her mint tea. "It was fun. Getting back to the roots of anthropology."

"Did you find what you wanted? The origins of human-kind or whatever you hoped to find."

"We weren't finished when I left. I can imagine Ms Wick is making slow progress without me. But it doesn't matter what we find. I'll still complete my one year there and go back to the Jeffersonian."

"Good to know. There were no snakes and other dangerous stuff right?"

"There was this one python, but you weren't there and curiously enough I didn't feel as frightened of it as I normally would. However, you would be happy to know I made sure I didn't take unnecessary risks. Unlike you."

"What do you mean?"

"This mission you went on to retrieve the remains. It had to be a dangerous one. You had to penetrate a village of angry insurgents to accomplish your goal. You had a small team that was clearly outnumbered. It's a far cry from what you told me you would be doing here."

In her agitation to make her point, her hand came to rest on his forearm. A comforting weight that he had not felt in too long.

"Numbers don't mean a thing when you've got a crack team and an awesome team leader." Booth replied, trying to make light of the situation. The look on Brennan's face told him she wasn't quite convinced.

"I didn't have a choice okay? I mean when your Commanding Officer tells you to go, you just go. He knew I used to work with you. Probably why I got chosen for the job. I'm a soldier now Bones. I kinda can't escape the dangerous work."

Brennan dropped her gaze to the table. "I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it though."

He boldly moved his hand to cover hers. "Hey I made it back without a scratch, didn't I? So how'd I do? Recovering the remains. Is it up to Dr Brennan's standards?"

Brennan smiled at his hand on hers then back at him. "Given the circumstance, I would say you and your team did a good job. I've just finished cleaning the bones. There are some missing pieces but there was an airstrike so some of the bones might have been destroyed. Given that you have not been trained to recognise burned human bones, you could have overlooked some."

"But good enough for you to do your job?"

"Yes."

"Great!"

There was a question that Booth needed to ask but was afraid of the answer. He knew he had to get it out of the way, much like ripping off a band-aid quickly.

"So umm.. while you were there, did you… you know, meet someone special? Maybe a handsome Indiana Jones type guy?"

"I don't know who Mr Jones is but I assume you're asking if I met anyone of interest of whom I started a romantic relationship with? The answer is no. My sole purpose of going to Maluku was to do anthropological work. Starting a relationship was not a priority."

Booth smiled at her in relief.

"What about you? Met anyone here?"

Before Booth could reply a younger man in uniform approached from behind. "Hey Sarge!"

Booth stood, turning to greet the younger man. "Morales! You guys made it back!"

"Yeah. Couple of hours ago."

Booth turned to introduce the soldier to Brennan. "This is Corporal Morales, he was part of the team that got you your human remains. We couldn't fit everyone on the chopper back to Bagram."

"Yeah, a couple of us had to wait for a second evac."

"This is Dr Temperance Brennan." Booth gestured to her.

"Thank you for your risking your life to recover the remains Corporal Morales."

"Nothin' to it Ma'am." The young Corporal grinned. "Wow, so you're the forensic expert? I thought it'd be some old guy."

Booth chuckled. "Me too."

Morales slapped Booth on the shoulder playfully. "Not bad for a guy your age Sarge. Before we left on our assignment, you were here with that hot blonde chick and tonight? You've already got the hot forensic expert to have dinner with you. You've gotta teach me some of your moves some time."

Morales' observations didn't go unnoticed by Brennan. She remembered that after she had rejected him that fateful night, he had told her he had to try to move on. And he did try but failed, much to her relief. Did a new environment with new friends present him with opportunities to successfully embark on a relationship he otherwise wouldn't have back home? She knew she had no right to hold him back. She had her chance with him but let it slip. The thought of Booth with someone else hurt, more than it should. She began to think that coming here and meeting Booth was a big mistake.

"What the hell are you talkin' about Morales?"

The Corporal laughed, winking at Booth. "I'll leave you two alone now. See ya tomorrow Sarge."

As he sat back down at the table, Booth detected a subtle change in Brennan's demeanour. He didn't want her to misunderstand. "Forget what Morales said okay? He doesn't know what he's talking about."

Being in his company was suddenly too much for her to bear and she was no longer hungry. "Booth, it's been a long day and I am tired. I'd like to get some sleep now. I have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

"Yeah okay." He sighed. Things were going so well until now. "I'll walk you back."

Thankfully Brennan didn't object. The short walk back to her living quarters was filled with an awkward tension between them that wasn't there before. Booth wanted to explain but sensed she already had her walls up. Trying to get through to her would be an uphill task. She was tired and he would explain things to her tomorrow. They stopped at the entrance to her barracks. Male servicemen were not allowed inside. Booth pushed his hands into the pockets of his combat pants. He knew he had to see her again.

"I have an entire day of training tomorrow but I can meet you for dinner?"

"I'm not certain that would be possible. I have a lot of work to get done."

"But you gotta eat. You promised."

"I will Booth. I don't need you hovering over me."

"I'm not –" Booth stopped. He wasn't going to allow her to bait him into a fight. This was one time he would have to let it go. "Look, just remember what I told you about keeping safe while you're here. I know you like an early start but just promise me if you're gonna work on the remains at an unearthly hour, make sure someone escorts you."

Brennan nodded, avoiding eye contact with him. "Goodnight Booth."

"Goodnight Bones."

She turned entering the building. Booth stood watching until he was sure she was safely inside. He blew out a breath in frustration. Shaking his head, he started back to his own barracks. He was determined to set things right with her the first chance he got.

 ** _For some reason, I'm enjoying writing this story a whole lot. Some stories practically write themselves and this is one of them._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Long list of thank yous:_** ** _LoveShipper, Lauwy (the struggle continues),_** **** ** _Adelled_** ** _,_** ** _Nelapl, geraghtyvl, 554Laura (a bigger pickle coming up), GalaxieGurl_** **** ** _(yeah giant monkey wrench but it'll get cleared up soon),_** ** _MsNYC, bookwormlady_** ** _,_** ** _pauchacottle, FaithinBones (she will be), gatewatcher, aadams00, Twister86_** ** _,_** ** _blueberrybones, julieann. ,_** ** _Robin_** ** _(I'm sorry you they might be in for abit more), Monique Sampson. And all other guest reviewers. Phew that was a lot of reviews. Thanks so much guys. Thank you also for favoriting and following._**

 ** _Don't jump to conclusions, things would be cleared up soon._**

For someone who had spent the last two nights on a highly dangerous assignment with hardly any rest, Booth found himself unable to fall asleep in his bunk that night. He was physically exhausted but thoughts of Brennan which normally pervaded his mind as he lay falling asleep ran through his head with a vengeance like frantic hamsters on a wheel. He worried for her safety, worried that he would be called away on another mission and not be there to keep an eye on her, worried that she had misunderstood and would not give him a chance to explain himself.

He checked his watch for the umpteenth time. It was four in the morning. He let out a frustrated groan. Sleep wasn't going to welcome him and he needed to be on duty in two hours. He still had some time to himself and knew where he needed to be. His gut told him exactly where to find her. A different soldier was posted at the autopsy room door this time. Again, Booth's rank allowed him past with no questions asked. He pushed open the doors, entering cautiously. There she was, hunched over the remains, just like he knew she would.

"Bones." He greeted her softly.

Brennan looked up, stunned. "Booth. What are you doing here?"

"It's early and I thought I'd drop by to see how you were doing before I report for duty."

Avoiding the obvious reason he was there, they fell back on the familiar routine of talking about human remains. A topic they discussed almost daily in their work back home. There was comfort in routine.

"The identification is going well. I do have environmental and genetic markers to suggest that these human remains indeed belong to Ahmed Al Kadir but I'll need more time to be absolutely certain."

"That's good right? I mean that's what they wanted you to come here to do."

"Yes." She glanced at the remains then back at Booth. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah. We need to talk."

"I'm busy. I have important work to do."

"I know this CIA, national security stuff is important but, a couple of minutes. That's all I'm askin'."

"Fine." She snapped off her gloves.

"About last night, what Morales said – "

She cut him off. She didn't want to hear him tell her that he was dating someone else, even casually. It was better that she said the words. "No Booth there's no need to explain. You told me that you needed to move on. I'm glad you found someone. I hope she makes you happy. I apologise if I temporarily forgot that and let my emotions adversely affect me."

"Whoa Bones! You've got it all wrong." Not wanting the cold metal table and the bones of a dead terrorist between them, Booth rounded the autopsy table, coming to stand next to her. "Just let me explain okay? The blonde woman Morales was talking about last night was a journalist. She was there when we were in the middle of a firefight and I saved her life. She wanted to thank me by buying me dinner. That's all. I'm not even interested in her."

The look of relief on Brennan's face gave Booth hope. "And there's no need to apologise. I don't want you to be happy for me if I've moved on. I want you to be jealous. Cause that means there's still a chance for us, right? What I said that night outside Hoover… I still mean it."

With her intelligence, Brennan was usually someone who could grasp and understand new concepts and ideas quickly. This time however, her genius IQ struggled to understand why Booth was still stubbornly clinging on to that hope. She had missed him in their time apart. She had come to accept that she wanted Booth to be a part of her life because without him, her life felt incomplete. _Was that love?_ The thoughts confused her, annoyed her but filled her with joy. Was it even possible for such a paradox of conflicting emotions to co-exist?

Her silence was disconcerting to him. He wasn't sure if his heart could take another rejection from her.

"I… I'm not sure what to say Booth."

Booth smiled, trying to reassure her. "That's okay Bones."

He held out his hand to her, much like he did that day at Dulles, letting her know that the ball was in her court. She had to be the one to make the first move. Just like that day, she took his hand, squeezing gently. Her gesture warmed his heart. "There's no need for you to say anything now. Take all the time you need. I'll be waiting."

Brennan offered him a shy smile and his heart melted. Seven months away in the Indonesian jungle had not taken away her beauty and he felt as if he was falling impossibly deeper in love with her.

"What time do you have to report for duty?"

"Six hundred hours."

Brennan checked her watch. "Do you have time for a quick breakfast? I did miss your company while I was in Maluku."

"For you Bones? Of course."

"Good. Being here all night has made me quite ravenous."

"Wait… all night?!"

…

The coffee at the base's mess hall was bad and the eggs were burnt but neither Brennan nor Booth cared. Their lack of sleep seemingly not affecting them, they were energized by each other's company. They talked and laughed about everything and anything. It was as if the seven months apart never happened. He was reminded of how hopelessly in love he was with her. She was reminded of how lonely she was without him, her confidant. Their hands brushed and shoulders bumped as Booth walked her back to the medical facility where she was to continue her work.

"So dinner?"

Brennan smiled back. "Yes to dinner."

Booth flashed his charm smile again. "Great. Remember to eat lunch okay?"

"I'll try."

"No trying. Promise."

"I promise." His gaze inexplicably dropping to her lips, Booth fought the urge to close the distance between them with a kiss. Afterall, he had the prior knowledge of how her lips felt, moving against his. He cleared his throat. "I better get going."

"I'll see you later Booth."

…

That evening Booth took her to a different café. The food was not as tasty as from the night before, but spending time alone with her away from prying eyes had been his goal. She rambled on about how her work was progressing and he sat listening, simply happy to have her voice in his ears again.

He walked her back to her quarters, the end to the night very much like the night before except the awkward tension from the previous night had been lifted.

At the entrance to her barracks, they prepared to say their goodbyes.

"My work here should not take longer than another day or two."

"That's faster than you said before."

"I was given a maximum of five days. I didn't have to use all of them."

"You've positively ID-ed him?"

"Yes. As I had told you this morning. I'll start compiling the evidence tomorrow and the report for your commanding officer and the CIA should be ready soon."

"Right." Booth sighed. They were to be forced apart again soon. Just when he was beginning to be happy again. At first, he had resolved not press her. He would give her time. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that they were in a war zone and that he could lose his life at any moment or the fact that he had to wait another five or more months before seeing her again, but like that failed night outside the Hoover, he was compelled to act. The itch to gamble on them once again overwhelmed him.

"Bones… about us."

Normally oblivious, Brennan figured out what he was talking about immediately. "Booth no. I – "

"No wait. Just… give me a chance okay? Hear me out." He swallowed thickly, his heart pounding wildly in his chest.

She nodded, her face looking terrified at what he was about to say.

"I've tried. I really have. But I don't wanna fight it anymore. I'm madly in love with you Temperance. These months we've been apart has been like hell to me. Believe me I've tried everything I can think of to move on. To forget you but I realised I didn't want to. I know you said you needed to protect me from you, because you don't know how to change, but I don't care about that. Just a chance for me to show you, that's all. It doesn't have to be any different from now. From what we had back home. We can take it slow. I just know we will work out. I just do."

There was a desperate pleading in his voice and it broke her heart to have to reject him again.

"No Booth, please don't." She began to tear. Her heart hurt so badly she wondered if it was possible to die from a metaphorical broken heart. She wanted to say yes. Everything he said made sense and she knew he would never intentionally hurt her. Truth be told she wanted to be with him as much as he did.

"Just give us a shot. We deserve at least that doncha think?" Booth felt the familiar pang of rejection again, as if his heart was being ripped from his chest. She had looked so happy with him the entire day. She held his hand over dinner and teased him with her sexy smile. She had touched him constantly. He had been sure she would say yes. He had been sure their time apart had made her change her mind.

He was begging now and she saw unshed tears glinting in his eyes too. He was right, they did deserve a chance at that elusive happiness she so desperately longed for but her fear was stronger. She could not bear the thought of not having his friendship. She could not bear the thought of doing something wrong and ruining what they had. She shook her head.

"No."

A sudden inexplicable fury overtook Booth. "Why?! Why Bones?! What the hell is so wrong with me that you won't even give me a chance to show you how much I love you? How much you mean to me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you Booth."

"Yeah?" He raised his voice, suddenly uncaring if people heard. "If there's nothing wrong with me then why won't you give me a chance? Am I not good enough for you? Cause I'm a dumb-ass cop with a whole bunch of stupid baggage? How could you Bones?! You said you cared about me!"

"I do care about you!"

"All that bullshit about protecting me? You're not protecting me. You're protecting yourself!"

Brennan was enraged now too. He was not wrong in his assessment but she was too proud to admit it. "What happened to everything happens eventually huh? What happened to telling me to take my time? What happened to waiting? You're just like any of the other men I've met! Just pushing their own selfish agendas on me!"

He hated to be compared to the other men she had dated. They were scum, unaware of how exquisite she was. He thought he had made her understand that he was different.

Booth clenched his fists in anger. "So this is how it's gonna end huh? Just like our first case together."

This had been what Brennan had always been afraid of, losing his friendship. She suddenly regretted raising her voice, regretting rejecting him. Perhaps if she had asked for more time, but he was angry and he kept talking.

"You're gonna go back to Maluku and I'm gonna go back to fighting someone else's war. And when we get back to DC? What then huh? You're gonna ask to partner up with me again? Some sick game you like to play? Stringing me along like I'm your plaything?"

He couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. He was hurt and angry and he wanted her to know the pain he was feeling but he knew he had gone too far. The tears streamed down her face as she yelled back. She didn't need him or his friendship. She had lived her life alone very well before he came along.

"No Booth. You're wrong! I don't need to be your partner. When we get back to DC, you can find me another FBI agent. You were never a game to me. I'm sorry if I set you back in your quest to find love!" She spat. "You will _never_ have to see me again."

Her words jarred him to his senses and out of his blind rage. He took a minute to realise what he had done to her. She was right. He had made it seem like he was in love with the notion of love not her. But he wasn't on a quest for love and wasn't in search of his dream of white picket fences. All he wanted was her, just the way she was. It was his fault she was crying and wore an expression of defeat on her face.

"No wait Bones. I – "

But it was too late, she had turned and ran into the barracks, leaving Booth alone in the darkness of the night to ponder how he had once again screwed up something good in his life.

 ** _Remember my first A/N in chapter 1 about this story? Don't lose hope yet. It's always darkest before the dawn._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Special thanks to:_** ** _MsNYC (apologies if I got you over emotional ;P) GalaxieGurl (sorry for making you wallow in literary despair, but nope you're not being too dramatic), LoveShipper (getting more positive), topaz270_** ** _(more helpings of romance and angst coming right up!),_** ** _Adelled, FaithinBones (very good read on the situation), Lauwy_** ** _(please no more fig tree :p), kareneb (you did), julieann. (apologies for upsetting you), gatewatcher, mendenbar_** ** _(yeah that's the problem with these two), aadams00, jsboneslover (don't worry things will get better soon),_** ** _BonesfanJD,_** ** _Dani, ZinaR (yup don't lose hope), Monique Sampson (he'll figure a way to), wakeupdolores_** ** _(I think it's sometimes hard to make the heart follow what the head thinks), Robin (dawn's coming real soon),_** ** _Mei,_** ** _BB, pauchacottle_** ** _(you're one for the few who loves angst). Thanks for your reviews, guests included. And to everyone else reading and following, thanks!_**

 ** _So I left all of you on a rather bad cliffy for some time. It's time to try to make things better._**

Booth spent the first half of that night in his bunk, mentally berating himself for his impatience. His mind tortured him with various other scenarios, different routes he could have taken that did not result in him hurting her and her storming away. Eventually, sleep claimed his mind and body, worn out from the mission to retrieve the remains and the emotional turmoil of the past twenty-four hours. He did not feel rested when he woke again. His sleep-clouded brain tried to figure out a way to fix the mess he had created the night before.

He had barely gotten into his uniform when orders that he was to leave almost immediately on an assignment arrived. He didn't like what they wanted him to do but he knew he couldn't disobey. He couldn't believe the army was asking him to take lives from a distance again. The assignment was difficult and fraught with danger. He was once again faced with the possibility of losing his life. The events of the night before causing him not to care if he lived. Booth's gaze fell on a photo of Parker he had stuck to the wall next to his pillow. He was stricken with shame. Whatever happened between Brennan and him, he still had his son. He was quickly filled with remorse at the thought of wanting to leave his son fatherless. Thoughts of his son brought him new hope. With that hope came a new resolve to make fix things. He remembered their first case together and how it took a year before they could stand to work together again. This time, he vowed, it would be different. He knew she wouldn't want to see him but he had to. If this was to be the last time he saw her, he needed it to end on good terms. If he died, the words he said last night could not be his last to her.

Time wasn't on his side so he made a mad dash to the medical facility. He burst into the autopsy room, only to find it empty. His heart sank. Did she already complete her task? Had she returned to Maluku? Disappointed he hung his head, turning to leave the room. At that moment, she entered. So intent on studying the file in her hand that she almost bumped into him.

The glare she gave him was icy cold but he could tell she had been crying.

"Listen Bones I know you're mad. You have every right to be."

Brennan didn't reply, simply brushed past him to take her place at the autopsy table. The same place he had always found her standing at for the past two days.

"Just hear me out and then I'm gone. I'm heading out later. They um… they want me to go do what I do best in the army. You know, shoot some unsuspecting person in the head." Booth gave a bitter laugh.

His words jarred her out of her anger. She had thought he would continue what he was there to do. Train other soldiers. Brennan remembered how much he hated being a sniper. She remembered that he was a soldier in the middle of a war, about to be sent into the thick of battle. She realised she could lose him and never see him ever again.

"About last night, I'm just..." He took in a breath, blinking back tears and gathering the courage, struggling to find the right words.

"Before I go… I just need you to know, for what it's worth, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I was a jerk. It was wrong of me to push you into something you're not ready for. Or maybe it's something you never wanted. Just stupid dreaming on my part. It was a privilege to have your friendship, and that should have been good enough. It was selfish of me to want more. And now I've screwed it all up big time, and I don't even have your friendship anymore." He paused, trying to keep the tears from falling. "If this is the last time we see each other again, I ah... I just want you to know it's been an honor and a joy to have you as my partner and friend all these years. You deserve to be happy Bones and someday I hope you'll find it. If not with me, then with some other guy. With your books or Max or your bones. You mean a lot to me and I just need you to be happy."

He dropped his gaze, studying the hard cement floor. He wasn't expecting a response from her. He was simply relieved she listened. Suddenly her boots came into view, stopping at his feet. He looked up as her hand reached for his. His gaze travelled to her face, not daring to believe what he was seeing. He looked into her blue eyes which were brimming with unshed tears.

"I'm scared Booth. I was… afraid of losing your friendship. If we started a romantic relationship and I did something wrong, it could cause me to lose your friendship. I wasn't willing to risk that. In turning you down again, I've possibly lost the very thing I was afraid to lose. The irony of it all is not lost on me."

He was still trying to fathom how she was not kicking him in the balls or slapping him in the face but rather standing there holding his hand, pouring her heart out to him.

"I was angry at what you said but what you said last night had some truth to it."

"No. I was a selfish ass. I didn't mean what I said. The part about you stringing me along? That's not you. I know it was never your intention to hurt me."

"But you were right in saying I was trying to protect myself. And in these two days, my actions could have easily misled you into thinking that I desired to pursue a romantic relationship with you."

"Desired? So it's not what you want?"

"It is what I still desire but at the same time, I'm afraid."

Booth began to see the light at the end of the tunnel. "Starting something new can be scary but hey, I'm scared too."

"You are?"

"Yeah. I don't want to mess things up too. But don't you think we owe it to ourselves to be brave and just take a breath and give us a shot? Give ourselves a chance at being happy? I mean after last night, you know that no matter what you say or do, I'll always come back."

There was truth to his words. Truth founded on evidence.

"I mean nothing has to change, and even if it does, we'll make changes in baby steps okay?" He squeezed her hand.

"What you said is quite convincing but I'd like to think it over."

She was willing to think it through and to Booth that seemed like a promising start to hopefully something more. At the very least, it was a better outcome than that fateful night back home.

"I'd like to hang around and help you make a chart but… I gotta go pack some stuff, report to duty."

The little bubble they had created that morning in those few minutes burst and the reality of him being in a war zone hit Brennan again. Hard. She gripped his hand tightly in hers. "Promise me you'll be careful?"

"I'm always careful. Besides, I've got so much to live for now." He smoothed the back of his calloused fingers down her cheek gently, musing at how his thoughts were now in stark contrast to when he first woke that morning. "Will you be here when I get back?"

"This is day three. I have until day five."

Booth sighed. The story of their lives was one of missed opportunities and bad timing. Sweets should have added that into his book.

"That's okay. You think things through, draw up your graph or chart or whatever it is you need to do. We can continue this conversation over the phone or video call. I can wait. And I mean it this time."

She worried that this would the last time she ever saw him alive and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Come back to me."

"I will."

 ** _A shorter chapter this time but hopefully it helped everyone feel better._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_This is a much longer chapter, it didn't seem right to break it into two parts._**

 ** _Shout outs to:_** ** _GalaxieGurl (glad I could be of help!), topaz270_** ** _(thanks for the love and respect),_** ** _aadams00 (you're right he may need her), MsNYC, LoveShipper, kareneb, Dani (lol sorry to cause you such distress but things get better), FictionWriter91_** ** _,_** ** _554Laura, gatewatcher, EowynGoldberry, Robin,_** ** _Monique Sampson_** ** _(don't give up on that hope.) Thank you for your reviews and thoughts on the previous chapter. And thanks to others who are following this story._**

Booth got back to Bagram two days later. Another Black Hawk taking him back to base after completing yet another successful mission. He jumped out of the chopper inches before it touched the ground. He whipped off his helmet, heading straight to mission debrief. Pulling the trigger was never something he enjoyed and he wanted nothing more than to put this mission behind him. He was not hopeful that Brennan was still in Afghanistan and was somewhat relieved that she was now safe, far away from the war. It was a brief report. He had accomplished what had been assigned to him. Both his spotter and himself where unharmed. It was another successful kill to add to his already impressive count. Physically and mentally exhausted, he made his way back to his barracks and showered and changed. The hot shower soothed aching muscles and washed away the sand and grime of the arid desert but could not wash away the stain of another life taken at his hands.

It was afternoon and he had been given the rest of the day off. On a whim, he decided to make a trip to the medical facility. He knew she wouldn't be there. He simply wanted to be near the place where she last was. From there he would draw inspiration on how to take their possibly burgeoning relationship to the next level. There was no longer a guard posted outside the autopsy room, so he wasn't surprised to find the room empty as he entered. Sighing he made his way out of the building, only to run into the Private who had previously been guarding Brennan as she worked.

"Good to see you back Sergeant Major." The Private saluted Booth.

Booth saluted the solider back, glancing at the name on his uniform. "Thanks Private McKay."

"Dr Brennan wanted me to tell you that she's waiting at the place you guys had dinner the first night she was here."

"Dr Brennan? She's still her? In Bagram?"

"Yeah."

Booth's heart leapt. "Great. Thanks!"

He took off running, ignoring the stares from other servicemen and women as he raced towards her. He burst into the small eatery, slightly out of breath. It was late afternoon and most people were still on duty. The place was empty, save for a woman he knew immediately to be Brennan, sitting at a table in the far corner. He strode towards her, his heart hammering in his chest.

"Bones, you're still here."

Brennan immediately looked up at the sound of his voice, jumping to her feet. She threw her arms round him but quickly stepped back after a brief hug.

"I'm sorry for my momentary lack of self-control. I know you're still on duty."

Booth grinned. "Nah. It's ok. There's nobody here that would rat on me fraternizing with a civilian contracted by the army. I thought you'd be long gone back by now."

"There was a rocket attack near the medical facility. Probably insurgents knowing what I was doing and trying to thwart my attempt to confirm the success of the CIA in taking out one of their leaders."

"Rocket attack?! Are you okay?" Booth ran his hands quickly down her sides as if checking for injuries.

"I was unharmed. But your CO was concerned for my safety. He thought it prudent to delay my departure until tensions are lower. I might be here for a little while longer."

"I gotta thank him for that."

Brennan sat back down and Booth took the seat next to her, pulling his chair closer. The desire to be physically close to her was overwhelming.

"I can't say I'm unhappy about being gifted more time with you Booth."

"Yeah me too."

"You're okay? Your assignment. I take it that it went well."

Booth let out a sigh. He avoided her eyes, dropping his gaze to the table. "Yeah. I killed some terrorist so I guess you can say it went well."

Brennan reached for his hand that was under the table, linking fingers with him. He settled their linked hands on his lap. Allowing Brennan's thumb to gently smooth his knuckles.

"When we get back, I'll help you balance your cosmic balance sheet again."

Booth offered a sad smile. "I'd appreciate that."

While he hated that he had been forced to use his sniper skills in active duty again, he knew their time together was limited and he intended to make the most of it. He pushed the weight of his recent kill aside. He wasn't sure how long he would have to wait before he saw her again. He thought about what was said between them before he left but wasn't in the mood to continue that conversation now. He didn't want to experience yet another rejection from her. Her company was all he wanted for now.

"Hey I know this other place with some pretty good vege kebabs. You wanna have an early dinner with me?"

"I can think of nothing else I'd rather do. Shall we go now?"

"Yeah I could eat. I've lived off rations for the past two days."

The couple rose as Brennan paid for her coffee. "What do we do tomorrow? I know you have to work."

Booth took her hand leading her out of the restaurant. "Tomorrow's my day off." He beamed at her, her hand still in his as they walked.

"What do you usually do on your day off here?"

"It's safer to stay on base. I usually head to the rec centre, play some ball, hang out with the guys. Then I go back to my bunk after lunch, write to Parker, think about you." He bumped her shoulder playfully. "But you're here now, so I'll do whatever you wanna do."

"I'd like to come see you play basketball. And after lunch, we can spend some time just talking."

"Really? You wanna come see me play?"

"Why not?"

"I'd like that."

…

The next morning, Brennan followed Booth's directions to the recreation centre. She easily located the outdoor basketball courts and soon found Booth who was in the middle of a game. He was without his shirt, clad only in his combat pants. His dog tags hanging round his neck reflected the morning sun and they reminded Brennan of the gravity of his situation, causing a familiar tinge of worry to pool in the pit of her stomach. Today he was happily playing basketball. Who knew if tomorrow his life would be taken from him as he tried to accomplish another mission.

She stood on the sidelines, watching Booth, admiring his excellent physique. Booth noticed her there and waved before scoring a basket.

 _Typical alpha-male._ Brennan realized that she was not as opposed to the thought of him being her dominant male as she would have been before. Booth finished the game and bade his farewell to his friends. As they walked away from the basketball court, he pulled his t-shirt back on.

"You scored many goals today."

"Baskets. Not goals Bones."

"You were obviously trying to impress me with your superior physicality."

"Did it work?"

"Yes." She smiled shyly.

…

After breakfast, Booth led Brennan to a secluded area behind the living quarters of another platoon. It had a few trees clustered together providing shelter and he led her to one with a rather large trunk, it's wide canopy offering much needed shade from the Middle Eastern sun. He plopped himself down, tugging at her hand for her to do the same. She joined him on the ground, leaning back against the tree which she recognized as a fig tree.

Now seated side-by-side on the sandy ground, she asked, "How did you find this place?"

"It can get pretty crowded here and sometimes I just need a place to be by myself, clear my head. I found this place a couple of months back. There was this couple making out here. Scared the crap out of them but I didn't report them." He chuckled. "You said you wanted to talk so I figured this was as good a place as any."

"It is rather idyllic." Brennan remarked, resting her head on Booth's shoulder.

They sat in companionable silence while the sounds of gunfire and the occasional explosion could be heard in the distance. He occasionally glanced over to her but she looked so content, he didn't want to interrupt her thoughts. This was not a place Booth had envisioned they would start a relationship and he didn't want to trouble his mind with that now. He had the woman he loved next to him and that was all that mattered.

She was the one to broach the subject. "I thought about what you said."

"Yeah?" He asked softly.

She reached for his hand, interlinking their fingers once again. Holding hands with her was now his favourite thing to do. The feel of her soft skin against his calloused, battle wary ones was a sensation he wanted to keep with him for the many months to come he had to be without her.

"Before we went our separate ways seven months ago, I was worried for your safety all the time. With your job as an FBI Agent, you could lose your life at any moment and worrying for you grew tiresome. I wanted to get away from all that worry. Ironically, you chose to enlist again and I still worry for your safety."

"I'm sorry Bones. I never meant to make you worry. Being with the FBI and now in the army, it's just what I do."

"I know. It's who you are. It's as if saving lives was somehow written into your DNA."

"I can change for you."

"I don't want you to change. I like you very much, the way you are."

Booth smiled and ducked his head, suddenly shy. He hoped she liked him in more than an "atta boy" kind of way.

"How do you do it? Love somebody and worry for them at the same time. Isn't it exhausting?"

"When I took Parker home with me for the first time, he was about three months old. I was constantly worried I was gonna do something wrong. That I would hurt him. I think I didn't sleep that night. I just kept checking on him to see if he was breathing. It was scary. And then he got older and started crawling, then walking, and then I taught him to ride a bike. I worried he'd fall and hurt himself. But watching him grow up? Seeing him ride a bike on his own for the first time, I wouldn't trade that for the world."

"So worrying about the person you love is normal?"

"Yeah but you shouldn't worry too much. You might go crazy. I do my best to make the world a safer place for him but I learnt I had to trust Parker too. That he could take care of himself as he grew."

"Being in a relationship is a little different from being a parent."

"Yeah. But you gotta trust that I can take care of myself. I worry about your safety all the time too. Why do you think I don't let any other agents take you out into the field huh?"

"Because you're an alpha-male?"

Booth laughed. "Look, you gotta learn to let go. And besides even if I had to worry I wouldn't wanna give up being a Dad to Parker or a partner to you. I wouldn't give up being in love with you."

"Even if you know there's no chance that I would feel the same or want to enter into a romantic relationship with you?"

Booth swallowed, wondering if once again he had read her wrong. The thought of not being able to show her how much he loved her sent a sharp pain to his heart.

"Yeah." He sighed. "I'm a better person for knowing you, for having you in my life. Even if it means I can't be anything more than your friend."

She was again disconcertingly quiet but he took comfort in the fact that her head was still on his shoulder and his hand still holding hers.

"The thought of losing you is unbearable. The thought of you with another woman is also very unpleasant, although rationally it shouldn't be. But the thought of not giving you a chance at happiness is the most unbearable of all."

Booth turned his head to look at her, hopeful. She lifted her head from his shoulder to look into his brown eyes.

"You said nothing has to change."

"Yeah."

"The laws of entropy dictate that things have to change."

"Yeah but since when did being in love follow any rules anyway? We can take it as slow as you want. I mean if you're not ready to give us a shot now then we'll just be like before. Partners. But if you think you're ready and we could try being together, we can go slow. Like a really old snail. Slower even if you want. We can just hold hands for now and maybe in ten years I can give you a kiss on the lips and maybe, just maybe, by the time we're in our sixties we can try making out and even make love by the time you're seventy."

Brennan rolled her eyes at his teasing, as he laughed.

"While I expect that if we're in a romantic relationship we would make love, I'd rather we do so now while we're young and agile. Not that we should stop when we get older. Not unless it would adversely affect our health of course."

Booth grinned. He couldn't believe she was talking about them being together when they were old. She craned her neck, leaning up to him and planting a kiss to his cheek.

"Yes."

He didn't dare believe what he was hearing.

"Yes to what?" He had to be sure.

"Yes to us. We do owe it to ourselves to be brave. You were right. We do deserve a chance at happiness. Especially you. I don't want to be the one responsible for denying you that. Because you're a good man and you deserve to be happy. Seeing you happy, makes me inexplicably happy too."

Booth straightened. "You're serious?"

"Of course, why would I make a joke about it?"

"Like start right now?"

"Would you rather we waited?"

"No, no. I mean we've waited long enough. I just… I'm here and you'll be in Indonesia and we'll only see each other again in maybe five months."

"Long distance relationships can be difficult, so I've heard."

"Yeah but I guess if we're taking it slow then it wouldn't matter."

"I might be leaving soon so we should make the most of our time together here."

For a moment, he was afraid she was about to jump him and demand that they made love immediately. The thought turned him on and scared him simultaneously. She didn't move. A sadness seemed to settle over her. He knew she was thinking of their impending separation. The thought of being separated from her again was painful. He wrapped an arm round her shoulders, holding her tightly to him.

She verbalised his thoughts, "It seems cruel that we would have to be separated so soon after agreeing to embark on a relationship together."

"But we'll be okay. I'll still see you at the coffee cart by the reflecting pool."

She turned in his arms, tentatively tilting her head to his, her eyes on his lips.

"You sure?" He whispered, knowing that once his mind was reminded of what her lips felt like on his, he would never want to stop. There was no turning back.

"Kiss me before someone stumbles upon us."

Booth chuckled against her lips, pressing his gently to hers, enjoying a sensation not too long ago he thought he would never have the privilege of ever experiencing again, her lips moving against his. Her lips parted and their tongues brushed, sending jolts of indescribable pleasure straight to his groin. She moaned softly, telling him she was enjoying their kiss as much as he was. Her hand fisted his t-shirt, not wanting to let him go, at the same time worried that someone would catch them.

She broke the kiss when the need for air became overwhelming. Panting they grinned at each other. Not willing to lose contact with him, she leaned her forehead against his. "That was very enjoyable."

"Hmm yeah." He replied rather dreamily, already feeling his body react to her kiss.

"The fact that someone could stumble upon and catch us added to the pleasure."

Booth laughed. "Kinda like High School huh?"

He got to his feet, pulling her up with him. "C'mon, let's go get some coffee. If we stay here any longer, I'm gonna wanna kiss you again and I might get myself in trouble."

The new couple walked for minutes, Booth leading her to a coffee place he knew. But before they could get there he spied a solider heading towards them. He quickly slipped his hand out of her grasp just as Private McKay approached.

"Dr Brennan, I was looking for you." He saluted Booth before addressing Brennan again. "My orders are to inform you that you're leaving from Kabul International tomorrow at fourteen hundred hours."

"Oh." She had not expected that and the news burst the happy bubble in her head.

"I'm sorry it's such short notice. CO figured the less people know about it, the safer you'll be."

"I agree." Booth nodded.

"I'll be at your barracks at twelve hundred hours tomorrow to take you to the airport."

"Thank you for informing me. I'll see you then."

Brennan and Booth waited for Private McKay to disappear from sight before reaching for each other again. The fact hit them hard. They were to be miles apart again.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Monique Sampson_** ** _,_** ** _LoveShipper, gatewatcher_** ** _,_** ** _554Laura_** ** _,_** ** _FictionWriter91 (thanks, not bad on your first attempt), GalaxieGurl (thanks for the recommendation, I'll read it if I can find the time), kareneb_** ** _(hope this next chapter didn't take too long to get up),_** ** _Nelapl, bookwormlady (lol! I'm not devious, at least I think I'm not), kiwifan13_** **** ** _(no worries this story would be completed),_** ** _BonesfanJD, ZinaR, FaithinBones (thanks for taking the time amidst your busy work schedule to leave a review),_** ** _Robin. And to everyone else who read, reviewed as guests, followed, thank you all for continuing to read._**

 ** _Many of you wondered if they would make an appearance, but nope_** _ **there's no Cam and no Caroline in this chapter.**_

 ** _Warning: This chapter comes with a Kleenex alert._**

Night seemed to fall all too quickly in Afghanistan. After a dinner that they had dragged out as long as the restaurant owner would allow, Booth walked Brennan back to her barracks, their impending separation looming over them like an ominous sign.

"You're strangely quiet." Brennan pointed out.

"I'm just thinking."

She smiled. She was normally the thinker. It seemed as if their roles had been reversed. "About tomorrow?"

"Yeah." He stopped and she too stopped beside him. He turned to face her, shoving both hands into his pockets.

"I'm really gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"Listen Bones. I… " the words were on the tip of his tongue but he didn't want to rush her. For now, he would keep those three little words to himself. His thoughts shifted to what he had done in the past two days. It wasn't a good feeling.

"You can tell me Booth."

He shrugged, almost afraid to find out that he was right. "I just don't want you to think lesser of me."

"Why would I?"

"Cause we're together now. You're Dr Temperance Brennan and I'm just me. I know I gotta be a better man because of you."

"I don't know what that means."

"I ah… I gambled. The last time I got back from a tour that was how I coped."

"You're worried you would slip back into your gambling addiction."

He was quick to assure her. He was determined this time would be different. "But I promise you. This time, it's not gonna happen. I'm gonna be a better man for you."

Brennan smiled. "You're already a good man Booth. While I'm well aware of your past as an addict, I will be there for you when you get home. I won't let you fall."

Booth nodded his thanks but he was still troubled.

"Another thing… the mission I was on…" Booth looked down, absently kicking at a stone that was at his boot. "The last couple of days I was away… I had been sent to take out another sniper. He was good. Took out a lot of our guys and my CO, he wanted it taken care of. Who better than me to get the job done right? On account that I'm capable of great violence."

The words that she had said to him years ago when she compared him to Ripley the dog came back to haunt her. "I didn't mean anything malicious when I said those words to you. It was just an observation. Regarding the man you killed, it was better him than you."

"I know, but he was still some guy I killed. Someone out there probably loved him and misses him. I just don't want you to think – "

"No Booth. Every life you've had to take in your past tours, while in the FBI and now, I know you don't take them lightly. You're not like any of the people we put away. I don't think that and I don't want you to think that too. You're a good man Booth. And I'm proud of you for putting your life on the line every day."

She wrapped her hand round his arm, pulling it out of his pocket. She slid her hand downwards, holding his hand again for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. It was the only form of affection they could show each other for now and it had to be enough.

"I would never think lesser of you. You're a hero Booth."

"That means a lot coming from you." He managed a smile, a weight off his shoulders.

The hour was late and the path they were on was frequented by many soldiers coming and going from their living quarters. He slipped his hand out of hers quickly.

"You'd better get some rest. You have to fly halfway across the world tomorrow."

"Will I get to see you before I leave?" Worry suddenly etched across her face.

"I have to report to duty tomorrow and unless they have another last minute mission for me, I think I can sneak off to see you before you go."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow then."

…

They had arranged to meet behind the barracks from the day before. The same place where they had decided to move their relationship forward beyond friendship would be the very place they said their goodbyes. Hidden by the small grove of trees that they had sat down under, Brennan waited in the late morning sun, afraid that Booth would not get an opportunity to meet her. She tapped her foot anxiously on the ground. He was twenty minutes late. Her heart was put at ease when she spied his familiar form jogging up the small rise towards her.

"Hey! I'm sorry. Things got busy, I had to wait for an opening to get away."

"No, it's okay. You're here now." She grabbed his hand as he neared her, pulling him behind the large fig tree they sat under the day before. She threw her arms round his neck, holding him close.

Booth smiled into her neck, relishing the feeling of her body pressed tightly against his. As partners, they hugged before in the past but this hug meant so much more. _They_ were much more now. They stood in each other's arms as if trying to imprint the sensation into their minds.

"So you all packed?" Booth asked as she released him from her arms.

"Yes."

"Great. Email me once you get to the Makapu-pu islands okay? So I know you got there safe."

"I will." Thoughts of their separation weighed heavily on her mind and she did not even bother to correct him this time.

"Cause you didn't write me the last time we went our separate ways."

"The last time we parted, I was escaping you. Writing to you would have brought back feelings I wanted to avoid. It's different now. We're different."

Booth nodded, accepting her explanation. His hands travelled down her shoulders, coming to rest on her hips. "Promise me you'll be careful?"

"I should be telling you that. You're still in a war zone."

"I'll be fine."

"Promise me you'll be careful?" She echoed his words to her.

"I promise."

"You sure?"

"Hey I promised, didn't I?"

Brennan nodded, knowing that she could not ask him to change the very essence that made him Booth, not even for her. She looked at him with sad, worried eyes. The thought that this could possibly be the last time she ever saw him alive terrified her. Her eyes began to fill with tears.

"If anything happens to you – "

He held out a hand to stop her from. "Don't even put it out there. Listen Bones, we're gonna be fine. You're gonna finish your work and I'm gonna finish my tour and we'll see each other again back home in DC. And we can be together. We can be partners and more."

Brennan smiled despite her tears. She liked the idea that they could be more. "But the FBI – "

"I'll take care of it. When we get home, all you gotta do is sit back and enjoy the ride that's Seeley Booth." He quirked her a cocky grin.

She smiled and he was glad he managed to lighten the situation.

"All that stuff I told you about love, you're gonna experience it, with me." The thought of being the one to show her what it was really like to be loved filled him with joy and an anticipation for things to come. He couldn't wait to be back home with her already. He fought the urge to kiss her, their relationship was so new it felt fragile. As if anything he did wrong might put it in jeopardy and he didn't want to risk it. Not when he could not be there to reassure her.

She didn't doubt that he was right, but the nagging worry in the pit of her stomach didn't let up.

"I don't have much time before someone notices I'm gone."

Brennan nodded, fighting the hurt that was now working its way through her.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm sorry we're starting this here. I'm sorry I can't go with you. I'm sorry you're hurting."

"No Booth," she shook her head, closing her eyes in a futile attempt to keep her emotions in check. "It's not your fault. I'm not regretting my decision. You must be upset too."

"Yeah. But a couple of months will go by real quick and we'll see each other again, alright?"

"It's irrational but I miss you already."

"You know what Bones? That's perfectly rational and I miss you already too." He reached behind his neck to unhook the chain that was hanging there. "I have something for you."

He held her open palm in his and dropped his St Christopher's medal into it. He closed her hand over it. "I know you don't believe in this stuff but just take it as a favor for me. I can't be there to protect you in that Indonesian jungle, so this'll have to do for now."

He was right, they didn't share the same beliefs but somehow she irrationally worried that in giving her the medal, he would compromise his own safety. She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath.

"But if this is with me, then how will you be safe?"

Booth's eyes twinkled in mischief. "I thought you weren't the superstitious sort?"

She gave him an annoyed glare. "In this instance, I find that I'm strangely not myself."

"Love does that to you." She looked bothered and cute and he couldn't help but lean in and plant a kiss to the top of her head.

"I have something for you too." She reached into her jeans pocket, pulling out an envelope. "Don't open it until I've gone."

"Okay." He took the envelope, folded it and tucked it safely into the breast pocket of his army jacket.

He checked his watch. "I'm sorry, I – " He noticed the unshed tears in her eyes and was suddenly guilty for even wanting to start something with her here.

"You have to go." She finished the sentence for him.

She wrapped her arms round his neck again and pulled him to her for a kiss. Their lips met and the passionate kiss conveyed all their sadness, want and hope for a future together. Memories of tequila, rain, mistletoe, gum and the smell of the night air outside Hoover came back to her in a rush as their tongues clashed. The last time they kissed she had pushed him away in fear. This time she clung on to him as if her life depended upon it. The sound of an explosion in the distance pulled them back into the present and the kiss ended all too prematurely.

He traced her kiss-swollen lips with his finger. "Hold that thought. We can pick up when we see each other again."

She nodded. She wasn't sure what her last words to him should be but she remembered their parting words at Dulles and she reminded him of their promise.

"We meet, at the coffee cart, by the reflecting pool."

"I'll be there. Promise me, you'll write. I'll check my emails when I can."

"I promise. That is if the internet in the jungle doesn't fail."

They stared into each other's eyes, each trying to convey their feelings without words. The words were on the tip of her tongue but she lacked the courage. This was all new and foreign to her. Fearing that this would be the last time he would see her again and wanting to make sure she knew, he found the courage deep inside himself to articulate it for the both of them. The consequences of those three little words be damned. It was a gamble this gambler knew he had to take.

"I love you."

 ** _I apologize for the angst or any discomfort I may have caused. Stay tuned._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Thank you to everyone who took the time to review._** ** _topaz270 (might be less angst from here on)_** **** ** _JAG'ed Bones in the Casckett , LoveShipper, kareneb_** ** _,_** ** _gatewatcher, 554Laura (couldn't agree with you more), FictionWriter91 (yup but it makes the reunions sweeter), GalaxieGurl (thank you for the very flattering review),_** ** _aadams00_** ** _,_** ** _grc73_** ** _,_** ** _FaithinBones (yeah had to do the fig tree some justice), Nelapl, ZinaR (she'll get the chance to), blueberrybones, MsNYC, mendenbar_** ** _(thanks, hope the repair work is going well!),_** ** _wakeupdolores, LJLanham (lol yeah, "saved" it and gave it a better image for us than canon), EverythingEventually_** ** _,_** ** _Robin, Monique Sampson (you'll find out soon enough),_** ** _jsboneslover._**

The week following Brennan's departure crawled by slowly in Bagram Airfield. The anxiety he felt for her safety was unabated and he threw himself into his work training others in a futile attempt to make the time go by faster. He finally received the long-awaited email from her, eight days after she left Afghanistan.

 _Dear Booth,_

 _Internet connection here is not always reliable but I finally managed to get a good connection. You'll be glad to know I've arrived safely in Maluku. I'm back at work. However, I find that I'm still very concerned for your safety. I miss you and I'm very much looking forward to seeing you again._

 _Bones._

The email was utilitarian. He hadn't been expecting a declaration of love but he couldn't help but wonder if the length of their time apart would make her regret her choices made in Afghanistan. It was ironic that she was worrying for him when he hardly considered her situation any safer. He fought back worry of poisonous snakes and spiders, hostile natives and disease-carrying mosquitoes. Training in Bagram was getting tougher and the insurgents were getting bolder and more desperate. Booth and his team of locals had already been sent out on brief recon missions, so that the local Afghan soldiers could get more field experience. Not wanting to worry her, he sent her a simple reply.

Deep in the Indonesian jungle, she was alone in her tiny hut one night when she finally managed to get a finicky internet connection on her laptop. Her inbox had numerous new emails in queue but the one she had been waiting for finally got through. The thought of its sender put a smile on her face. At least he was keeping himself safe.

 _Dear Bones,_

 _I'm really happy to know you got back safely. Remember to stop to eat and don't let any poisonous bugs bite. I miss you every day, but I don't regret anything. The thought that you're now my girlfriend gives me a happiness that I can't describe. You wanted me to be happy and I finally am. Don't worry about me, things here are boring. There haven't been any rocket attacks since you were here and I haven't been sent out of base. I can't wait to see you again._

 _Love, Your Booth._

It was three weeks since he last saw her. He was out on a mission with two of his men and a couple of Afghan soldiers that he remembered her letter to him. Their mission had been to locate a local informant and escort him back to base. It had taken more time to find and then fight of insurgents than anticipated. Night had fallen and as team leader he had decided against calling for extraction back to base. Discretion had been paramount then. Together with the local informant, they found an abandoned hut. With the darkness of night as their ally, they hunkered down for the night.

Booth wanting to let his men rest, decided to take the first watch. Sitting in the darkness, with the sounds of gunfire and explosions now disconcertingly nearer than when they were at base, he sought to find solace. He remembered the envelope Brennan had given him. He had read it the night she left and had kept it with him ever since. He unzipped his pocket, happy to find the envelope still there. He reached for his small flashlight to read the letter a for a second time.

 _Dear Booth,_

 _I came to Afghanistan with conflicting thoughts. I had missed you and was hoping to see you but I was also afraid that you might have moved on. Thinking back my worries were unwarranted. This week had been fruitful and my time with you had been one of the most enjoyable in a long time. When you asked again if we could be together, it frightened me at first but your reasoning was sound. In that very short time I've experienced the joy of being your partner in another sense of the word. You have always brought me a sense of security and joy. I enjoy our touches and kisses even more now. I can't wait for you to show me more. Please come back safely to me._

 _Bones._

Her words warmed his heart and made him more determined to complete his tour of Afghanistan alive. When his watch was over, he had tried to get some sleep. His thoughts were preoccupied with her and he fell asleep dreaming of their reunion by the reflecting pool. Towards dawn, bullets started flying into the dilapidated hut, one of them grazing his left bicep. The burning pain jarred him out of his fitful sleep and the entire team jumped into action neutralising the threat. Booth gritted his teeth as Corporal Higgins bandaged his arm, assuring him that it was nothing more than a flesh wound. He made a mental note not to mention this incident to Brennan in their next correspondence. The team made it to their extraction point and Booth was sent straight to get his wound cleaned and stitched up after mission debrief.

The medical facility brought back memories of when she had been there. Her presence now sorely missing in his life. Looking on at other soldiers being treated, some with injuries much more severe than his, he was grateful that his mission had not turned out worse. Missing her terribly he wrote her again when he got the chance.

 _Hi Bones,_

 _I've just come back from an assignment and I'm missing you more than I can describe. I was at the medical center today, don't worry I'm fine. There I saw how brave everyone here is. And then I thought of you. It takes a brave person to be willing to be vulnerable, and being together with me puts you in a vulnerable position. You're the bravest person I know Bones. Thanks for giving us a chance. I love you. And stop worrying about me. I'll be fine. You'll see._

 _Love, Your Booth._

He had been by the medical facility. That was her first thought when she read his email. He had assured her he was fine and she posited that he had not been a patient there. Probably a fellow soldier who got wounded or just part of the work he had been assigned too.

 _Hi Booth,_

 _I'm glad to know you're unharmed. I'm not a cowardly person but you're one of the bravest people I know too. I too am grateful for an opportunity at a relationship with you. I must admit being apart makes it much harder but I'm not one to give up easily. I think missing you and worrying about you has seemed to amalgamate into constant thoughts of you. They're not always unpleasant. I'm also eagerly anticipating being able to break the laws of physics with you._

 _Bones._

He needed a cold shower immediately after reading her last email to him. He really couldn't wait till they saw each other again.

…

As the days passed, she got busier with her work in Maluku and he got busier with being a soldier in a war zone. The frequency of their email exchanges lessened but it didn't reflect the depth of their love or how much they missed each other.

It was now three months since Brennan had left Afghanistan. She was crouched in the shallow trench she had painstakingly dug with Daisy when she felt loose sand being kicked down towards her, possibly contaminating her find. Probably another over-enthusiastic intern. Annoyed she glanced up, ready to give a scalding remark. Her eyes could hardly believe what she was seeing.

There in the shadow provided by the jungle canopy stood the man she had dreamed of so often since their parting. He was still dressed in his army fatigues and the sunlight falling from behind him prevented her from seeing his expression but from his body language, she just knew he was flashing her his best charm smile.

Daisy who was closer to him, was the first to react. Confirming that he was indeed not an apparition.

"Agent Booth!" She hurried up to him, flinging her arms round him in a welcome hug.

Booth was taken aback. She was not the woman he had wanted a hug from. He cleared his throat uncomfortably as he gently pushed Daisy off him. "It's Sergeant Major Booth for now."

Daisy looked smiling at Booth. "Don't you look hot in that uniform."

Booth ignored Daisy's comment and dropped the duffel bag he had slung over his shoulder onto the ground. He reached out to Brennan who was now on her feet. Her hand took his and he felt like for the first time in months, he could breathe easily again. He helped her out of the shallow trench. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion as he took a step back and she threw her arms round him, burying her face in the crook of his neck. Just like their first reunion in Afghanistan months ago, he turned his head, taking in a whiff of her hair. The scent that was distinctly Brennan filled his nostrils. It brought him a sense of warmth. He wasn't back on American soil but he felt like he was home. He held her in his arms for a long time, simply glad to be with her again.

"What are you doing here?" Brennan asked, finally allowing herself to take a step back, regarding him with caution. "You didn't escape from the army did you?"

Booth laughed as he shook his head. "No. I didn't go AWOL if that's what you're asking." He held out his arms in triumph. "I'm done. Completed my tour. I wanted to see you real bad, so here I am."

Brennan smiled back relieved. "I'm happy you're here. How'd you find us?"

"Oh I asked around. The guy on the boat who took me here pointed me to another guy who runs supplies for your team and I found he was making a trip to your base camp today. When I got there, of course all of you were here at the dig site."

Booth jerked a thumb at the local who had given him a ride to the dig site. "And then I met Hassan here, who at first thought I was there to attack him since I'm still in uniform. I explained I was your…" Booth stopped. He wasn't sure if Brennan wanted Daisy to know the change in their relationship. "…your partner. I showed him a photograph of us together in my wallet. He was convinced so he drove me here."

Brennan finally noticed Hassan, the local who ran things at base camp. She nodded her thanks to the small-built man. "Thank you."

"So um, I don't want to keep you. I'll let you get back to work. I'll just wait around till you're done."

"Nonsense. Dr Brennan and you should get some alone time together." Daisy winked at Booth.

"We're almost done for the day anyway." Brennan concluded. "Let's all just head back for an early night."

The group of anthropologists and archaeologists started packing up. Booth waited patiently for Brennan to gather her things. She led him to her assigned jeep while Daisy hitched a ride with another researcher. Booth didn't complain as Brennan slid behind the wheel. As she drove him back, he reached to rest his palm on her thigh. She threw him a smile, her heart which had been awash with worry and desire for him since she got back was finally at ease.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Thanks for your patience. I'm finally back._**

 ** _Special thanks to:_** ** _JAG'ed Bones in the Casckett (you're right about that), ZinaR, bookwormlady_** **** ** _(you'll find out, read on!),_** ** _Nelapl,_** ** _aadams00_** ** _,_** ** _LoveShipper,_** **** ** _topaz270_** **** ** _(this is a T rathed fic lol!),_** ** _MsNYC, FictionWriter91_** ** _,_** ** _554Laura_** ** _,_** ** _wakeupdolores (you're right on most counts), kareneb, gatewatcher, Adelled_** **** ** _(lol, sorry no), mendenbar, Lauwy_** ** _,_** ** _LJLanham (that is one of the desired effects of reading my fics lol!),_** ** _Robin,_** ** _jsboneslover (lol, no worries!),_** ** _BonesfanJD_** ** _(not a few days but yeah there'll be romance), Monique Sampson, irisbones_** ****

Base camp was a twenty minute drive from the dig site. It consisted of a few wooden huts on stilts. Brennan led Booth to the one in the far corner. He was relieved to find that she didn't share the small hut with Daisy. He dropped his duffel bag onto the wooden floor, surveying the small room that had been her residence for almost a year. To the corner was a small cot, big enough for one person to sleep comfortably on. Beside it was a stool that served as a bedside table. Opposite it was Brennan's luggage and belongings. A lone kerosene lamp hanging from the roof lit the small enclosed space. A mosquito net had been hung over the entrance which could also be closed with a rickety door that looked like it might fall off its hinges if you slammed it shut with too much force.

"This place makes my bunk in Afghanistan look like a five-star hotel."

"It's not so bad. I'm only here to sleep and rest. Most of the time I'm at the dig site or out with the others by the campfire. Hassan makes sure its burning all the time. To keep mosquitoes and animals away."

"That doesn't make me feel any better about the fact that you're here."

"At least here, there are no bombs going off or angry insurgents trying to shoot me."

"Right." Booth grinned. He pointed at the single cot. "So we're gonna squeeze ourselves onto that tonight huh?"

"Yes. That was my intention." She had a cheeky grin on her face. "Unless you prefer the floor?"

"No. I like the thought of snuggling up with you." He held out his arms to her. "Come here."

She smiled as she stepped towards him.

Booth breathed as he pulled her into his embrace. "Your smile is just so beautiful."

He tilted his head as she rested her palm on the back of his neck. Their lips met and the world seemed to stop spinning as Booth deepened the kiss. There was nothing except the sound of their lips moving against each other, their tongues clashing and the soft moans emitted from their throats. Time seemed to stop just for their reunion in the humid jungle. Daisy's voice pierced the air, calling for the couple to join her for dinner at the campfire. They broke the kiss, grinning and out of breath.

"I'm kinda hungry." Booth admitted.

"We'll talk later." Brennan took his hand, leading him out of her hut.

After dinner, most of Brennan's team retired to their huts, leaving Brennan and Booth sitting alone by the large campfire. Booth picked up a large piece of fire wood, poking at the ambers before throwing it into the fire. The excitement of seeing Brennan again seemed to have settled a little and he wondered if anything had changed between them.

Almost afraid, he asked, "So um Bones, we're still solid right? I mean nothing's changed between us?"

"Things have changed. Entropy dictates that."

"You're not changing your mind about us are you?"

"No. Although I am still apprehensive about our impending life together when we get home."

"Like I said, baby steps okay? I promise you, there's nothing you could say or do that'll make me wanna leave you."

"Things have changed. "Brennan shrugged. "Since I came back here I became very aware that I am now in a monogamous relationship with you."

"Monogamous huh? Thought you didn't believe in monogamy."

"But you do. And you're a good man Booth. Although we have yet to consummate our relationship, I suspect you would be able to satisfy most, if not all my needs. Hence, there's no need for anyone else."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Booth laughed, partially in relief. She had not changed her mind about them. "And how does knowing all that make you feel?"

"It makes me feel a little scared but mostly happy. Very happy." She smiled her dazzling smile at him.

"It makes me real happy too Bones." He wrapped an arm round her shoulder, pulling her close.

"I thought you had a year with the army?" Brennan asked.

"Hey don't worry. Like I told you, I got honourably discharged from the army." He took Brennan's hand in his. "After you left, they threw me a couple more missions. On one of them, I got grazed by a bullet."

Brennan's eyes widened in shock. "That was why you were at the medical facility. You lied to me!"

"I didn't want you to worry."

Clearly angry Brennan stood up. "I was under the impression that relationships founded on lies do not fair well."

Booth stood, trying to soothe her. "I didn't lie Bones. I did tell you I was at the medical facility. I told you I was fine. And I was. I didn't mean to keep it from you. Besides, it was just a scratch. Look, I'll show you."

He rolled up the sleeve of his t-shirt, revealing a new scar on his left arm. "See, just a scratch. I really didn't mean to keep it from you."

"A lie of omission is still a lie."

"I get that, but I didn't want you to worry. It won't happen again. I promise." Seeing that she was still angry, he continued, "It was a mistake alright? I knew you missed me and you said you worried about me in your emails. I didn't want to risk adding to that worry and maybe make you regret about us okay?"

"You should have had a little more faith in me, Booth."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I won't make that mistake again."

Brennan sighed, seeing the logic in his words. Booth wrapped her into his arms again. "I'm okay."

He felt her nod against him. She looked up at him and he brushed away a tear that was rolling down her cheek. "

"You're okay."

"Yeah, I am." He smiled and she smiled back. All was forgiven. They sat back onto the ground by the campfire, this time with Brennan comfortably nestled between Booth's legs. She leaned back into his strong frame as he wrapped his arms round her protectively.

"I now realize that there's no difference to how I felt when you were injured in the line of duty as an FBI agent, and now as a solider in a war. Even when we were just partners. Angela would say that I was already in love with you then. I think she could've be right."

She amazed him with her epiphany. "I've loved you for a long time too Bones. But I'm glad we're finally taking a step forward."

He felt her nod. "You were telling me about how you ended here?"

"Right. Like I was saying, I was at the medical facility, getting stitched up. I was thinking how lucky I was. There was this other guy, he must've stepped on an IED or something. They were trying to save him. It was bad. It wasn't the first time I saw something like that but things are different now. I thought of you and of Parker. It didn't make sense for me to be there anymore. It's not that I was scared of getting killed. I had been prepared to make that sacrifice when I signed up. I just didn't want Parker to grow up without his Dad or for you to not to know how much I love you. I didn't want to die before I find out what it's like for us to be together."

"You're talking about sex."

"Make love to Bones? Yeah that's on my bucket list. But no, I didn't mean that. We're gonna be so much more than just that."

"I believe we are."

Staring into the fire, she asked, "How long are you are you intending to be here?"

"I didn't want to get in your way. The sooner you're done here, the sooner we can be home together again. I leave for DC tomorrow. I figured it'll give me time to spend with Parker, get my apartment cleaned up, get my job back and wait for you to come home."

"And the FBI? You'll tell them about us?"

"Yeah, it'll all be sorted out before you get back."

"They'll still let us work together?"

"Of course. We're partners with the best solve rate in the country."

The fact that he was leaving so soon after he just got there sent an uncomfortable pang to her heart. But he was right. He needed time with his son and to settle back into civilian life. Brennan turned in his arms to kiss him languidly. Her hand started to wander up and down the planes of his chest and back. "Do you remember what you said to me before I left Afghanistan?"

"I love you." Booth whispered.

"Yes. But you also told me to hold my thoughts." The reflection of the fire danced in her eyes, lighting up the mischief and desire in them. "I've been holding on to that thought for a long time."

Booth swallowed. Their first time together was going to be in the humid jungle of Maluku. She led him to her hut, making sure to lock the door behind them. They were instantly in each other's arms again, trying desperately not to break the passionate kiss they were sharing while removing articles of clothing. He grinned as he noticed the necklace he gave her, his St Christopher's medal between her breasts. She had kept it with her afterall.

Slowly he lowered her onto the cot, noticing how it creaked. "People are gonna know."

"Does it bother you?"

Booth shook his head, he didn't care. All he wanted was her. "You?"

Brennan smiled, reaching up to pull him to her, their lips meeting again. That night they broke the laws of physics, more than once. Proving that two bodies could indeed occupy the same space. Provided said bodies were madly in love with each other.

…

Morning came and as the couple ate breakfast with the rest of the team by the glowing ambers of the campfire, Daisy gave them a knowing smile. Booth made a mental note to ask if they intended to keep their relationship a secret.

"I'll head to the dig site first Dr Brennan. I'm sure you have more catching up to do with Booth."

The couple retreated to the privacy of Brennan's hut before they were to part again.

"I gotta go soon. Got a plane to catch."

"Booth when you get back, if you have trouble adjusting to civilian life…"

"You'll be the first person I call. That is if there's any reception here."

"It's not always reliable but you can try."

"I'll email you. And I'm also gonna check in with my sponsor. Maybe attend a couple of GA meetings."

"That would be wise."

"Don't worry Bones, I'm not gonna screw this up. Last night was amazing and I wanna be with you for a really long time." He was suddenly afraid he had let his deepest desires slip. She had never been one to believe in the longevity of relationships.

"I find that I have a similar desire as you."

Booth smiled. She had proved him wrong yet again.

"Oh I want you to take this." Brennan rummaged in her luggage, dropping a set of keys into Booth's hand.

"Your keys?"

"It's an extra set."

"Right okay. I'll make sure your apartment is cleaned up, fridge stocked up with your favorite yoghurt."

Brennan laughed. "No. It's so that you can move your things into my apartment."

Booth raised his eyebrows. "You want me to move in with you?"

"I did a lot of thinking, while we were apart. Thinking about you and me and what I wanted out of our relationship. What we would do when we got back."

Booth grinned. She had been planning for their future. He had envisioned that buying their own place together and starting a family was going to happen some time in the future. But he would bring that up another time. For now, she was willing to move their relationship forward in ways he couldn't have imagined at that point in time.

"It makes more sense financially. Why pay rent on your apartment if you're going to spend most of your time at mine? We've been apart for so long, and after last night, I find that I would like to spend every night with you. I assume that's what you want too."

"Like I said, every night sounds good."

"I wouldn't have minded moving into your apartment but mine's bigger. It's more practical this way. I have an extra guest bedroom for when Parker comes over."

"What happened to not wanting things to change?"

"I'm not as adverse to change as I was before."

"Who are you and what did you do with my Bones?"

"What? I'm still me Booth." Brennan replied puzzled.

She was adorable and he couldn't help but lean in to kiss her.

"So I have to ask. Daisy knows what we did last night, I mean are we keeping us a secret?" He pointed to her then back at himself.

"Secrecy would be prudent. Until we're cleared by the FBI."

"What about Daisy?"

"I'll talk to her."

"Yeah like she can keep a secret."

"She will. If she wants to keep working here."

"When we settle back into the swing of things back home, we can start telling friends, or let them find out."

"I agree."

"Right. One more kiss for the road?"

She smiled and stepped into his arms as they kissed.

"I'll see you in a month or two."

"Yeah. Can't wait." Booth picked up his duffel bag. Hassan was waiting outside to take him to the boat that would take him back to the mainland and to the airport.

"Be careful Bones." He reached to brush a strand of hair from her face.

"I will."

"Don't forget, I love you."

"I know."

 ** _Apologies if the last two lines are a rip-off from Return of the Jedi. Lol! I'm a big Star Wars fan. Since I was a kid. But I digress, sorry._**

 ** _I had planned on posting a one shot next but I'm off to write something for the Bonesology challenge. Saw one of the prompts and knew I had a story in my head. Keep a lookout for it. And I won't forget this story either, so don't worry. So much to write, so little time._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Thank you list:_** ** _FictionWriter91, aadams00_** ** _(true that),_** ** _FaithinBones (I was toying between coffee cart and this, but this felt better), LoveShipper, ZinaR, GalaxieGurl, kareneb_** ** _(don't worry, nothing will derail them),_** ** _JAG'ed Bones in the Casckett,_** **** ** _gatewatcher_** ** _,_** ** _mendenbar (if only RL could be as easily settled), 554Laura, Lauwy, ChrissieA, kiwifan13, FaithinBones._**

 ** _I know some of you found it OOC for Brennan to be moving in with Booth so soon. It might have been but I also thought that them being apart for so long would have made her rethink things. Her reasons for moving in with Booth were as much practical as they were emotional._**

Booth settled back into civilian life more easily this time round. Thoughts of being reunited with Brennan again filled him with purpose. His quest to become a better man for her propelled him to excel. He got his job back at the FBI with ease. The green light for him and his partner to be involved romantically came almost as easily. They were to be closely monitored and their solve rate could not drop. Booth was confident when she came back that they would not give the FBI any reason to sever their partnership.

He checked in with his sponsor at GA as he had promised her. The urge to gamble had resurfaced briefly, especially thinking back on what he had to do in Afghanistan, but it had been kept in check by focusing his thoughts on her. He met Cam for dinner to get up to speed with how things had been while he was away. He also spent much needed time with Parker, simply enjoying being a Dad again.

Booth took a week to slowly move his things into Brennan's apartment. He knew how she was and was careful to make sure he didn't move anything of hers or touch any of her priceless artefacts. He had spent the night at her apartment before in the past but had always slept in her guest bedroom. Being there without her took some getting used to. She didn't have a tv and it bothered him. He went out and bought one anyone. He figured she would have agreed with his reasoning for getting one. It was better for him to watch tv, than to be alone with his thoughts at night and get tempted into gambling. They had exchanged brief emails and he knew she would be home soon.

A week before her scheduled return, Booth was stepping out of the shower when he thought he heard someone in the apartment. Worried that there was an intruder, Booth quietly wrapped a towel round his waist and tip-toed stealthily out of the bathroom. The closest thing he had to a weapon was a tribal stick that was leaning against her bedroom wall. He gripped in in his hand as he cautiously peered down the hall.

"Bones!"

At the sound of his voice, Brennan who had been standing at the counter going through her mail, turned.

"Booth!" She beamed, then frowned. "Why are you holding my Mongolian herding stick?"

"Mongolian what?" Booth looked at the stick in his hand and grinned sheepishly. "I thought there was an intruder in the house. My gun's in the gun safe so…" He leaned the stick gently against the wall, worried that she might have been angry with him for even touching it.

Instead, she smiled at him. It had been almost two months since they parted ways in Maluku. She had missed him dearly. It didn't hurt that he only had a towel slung loosely round his waist.

"I thought you were coming home next week?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"And here I was planning to surprise you at the airport."

"I heard you singing in the shower when I got in."

Booth laughed. "It gets kinda lonely here all by myself."

"Well you don't have to be lonely anymore." She hooked her finger, indicating that she wanted him to approach her. "I've missed you."

Booth quirked a cocky grin as he stepped towards her, agonisingly slowly. "Did you?"

"Yes. Would you like me to show you just how much I missed you?" She stepped slowly towards him too.

They met in the middle of the room, eyes locking. The tension in the room was electrifying. She made the first move, removing the towel that was round his waist. She licked her lips involuntarily as she noticed how turned on he already was. They had not even kissed yet but their breaths were already coming out in short pants. His fingers moved to the buckle of her pants, unzipping them and pulling them off her as she toed off her shoes. He led her to her bedroom that was now theirs and as they made love that night, she whispered the words he had wanted so badly to hear, "I love you."

…

As dawn turned into morning and the sunlight started creeping past the blinds into their bedroom, Brennan was awakened to the feeling of the weight of Booth's arm round her waist. She smiled to herself, snuggling into his side. She inhaled deeply, just as he began to stir. The smell of barely awake Booth was intoxicating.

His first words that morning were, "This… is nice."

"Yes it is." She rolled herself on top of him, resting her chin on his chest. She felt his fingers tease her bare back. She waited as he blinked, slowly becoming fully awake.

"I see you decided to buy a tv."

"Are you mad?"

"I've never needed one."

"I used my own money. I needed something to keep myself occupied, since I was here all alone. Better than gambling right?"

"Can't fault your logic there. You've moved all your things here?"

"Yeah. My clothes are in your guest bedroom. I figured there's no need to cram everything in here."

"You do have a lot of t-shirts."

"No I don't!" Booth retorted indignantly.

Brennan laughed. "Have you gone back to work?"

"Yeah, since last week. Just to get paperwork done. I spoke to Cullen. We're good to go."

"He didn't object?"

"Why would he? He said our solve rate shouldn't drop. I told him it wouldn't."

"Of course it wouldn't." Brennan's turn to be indignant and for Booth to laugh.

"I talked to Cam, told her you'd be back soon and we'd be working together again."

"I'd like to check in with her later today. Angela should be back as well."

"Great. See, nothing's changed."

"And yet, everything has." She was beginning to believe in love and forever. She was beginning to believe that the everything that he had said would happen eventually was indeed happening. "I think, things have changed for the better."

Booth grinned, rolling himself on top of her. Waking up naked next to her was something he would never tire off.

…

Two more rounds of sex later, Booth fell back asleep, only to wake up hours alone in bed. Alarmed that he might be late for work and annoyed that Brennan hadn't woke him, he jumped out of bed. He glanced at his watch on the bedside table. It was already ten in the morning! Without bothering to put any clothes on, he went about his morning routine, shaving and brushing his teeth in record time, before dashing out into the hallway towards the guest bedroom to get dressed.

"Bones! Bones! It's ten in the morning. I'm late for work!"

"Well good morning Studly!"

Booth turned, horrified to see Angela sitting at the kitchen counter, grinning like a Cheshire cat at his naked form. He dropped his hands between his legs, trying to cover his groin as he ducked into the guest bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Minutes later and dressed for work, Booth emerged, red-faced as he strode into the kitchen where Brennan and Angela were enjoying a morning cup of coffee.

"Don't worry Booth you're not late for work." Brennan replied as she stood to plant a quick kiss to his lips.

"I'm not?"

"No I called the FBI to say that you have a meeting with the team at the Jeffersonian. I told them you'll be in after lunch."

"You did?"

"Actually I told her to do that."

"Angela, what are you doing here?" Booth frowned.

"I dropped by to say hi to my best friend whom I've not seen in almost a year. She answered the door in just her robe and this "I-just-woke-up-from-mind-blowing-sex" look on her face. It's nice to know the man who put that look on her face is you Booth."

"Right." Booth cleared his throat, embarrassed.

"Anyway Bren was worried you'd get in trouble for missing work, so I told her how to fix it. I'm happy for the both of you by the way. I really am. Good to know a year apart made you two come to your senses."

"Actually, Angela, we have been in a relationship for a few months now. It started when I was in Afghanistan."

"Sweetie, you were in Afghanistan?!"

"It's umm classified stuff." Booth replied quickly.

"I'm sure it is." Angela got up from the counter stool. "Well seeing that Studly here is up and you two have lost time to make up for, we can catch up over dinner another time Bren. Bye Booth. See Booth naked was on my bucket list . Thanks for helping me cross that off."

Booth scowled as Brennan laughed. As soon as Angela left, he wrapped his arms round Brennan's waist. "So we're telling people now huh?"

"Wasn't that our agreement?"

"Yeah it was. Thanks for covering for me."

"I must have worm you out last night, and this morning."

"Hey I've got stamina!"

"I know." Brennan tugged at his tie. "While we were working together, I had fantasies of removing your suit and having sex with you."

Booth swallowed. "You did?"

"Didn't you?"

"I mean yeah. I tried hard not to think of what you would look like under that jumpsuit of yours. I always wondered if you went commando." He teased.

"Well maybe next time we have a case, you can find out."

Booth groaned. "Bones do I need to remind you we have something to prove to Cullen here."

"And we will. But for now, we have some time before you have to head to work."

"So what are you waiting for Dr Brennan? Time for you to live out one of your fantasies."

Brennan smoothed her hands over his pectorals, proceeding to remove his tie.

They had been forced apart almost a year ago. Back then, it felt like things could not get any worse. Now almost 365 revolutions of the earth round the sun later, it felt as if things could not get any better.

"Welcome home Bones." Booth said as his lips met hers.

"Welcome home Booth."

 ** _This is the last chapter of this story. Thank you everyone who's been faithfully reading and reviewing!_**


End file.
